Me tienes girando
by Lybra98
Summary: La vida daba vueltas muy interesantes, y esta era una de ellas. [Para la Tobidei Week 2019] Día 1: Meet-cute.
1. Chapter 1

**Juro que lo intenté, pero la idea era vieja y la tentación grande. Lo mío son los meet-perv-cute.**

**Feliz inicio de la Tobidei week edición 2019. Ya vamos tres años ❤**

* * *

Aunque habían pasado varios años desde que se fuera de Japón para trabajar al exterior, sólo fue al sentarse en su asiento de avión cuando comprendió el real alcance de lo que pasaría con Rin Nohara, su amiga de la niñez y primer amor no correspondido. Sin importar si de esos hubo varios, el gran acontecimiento del año le exigía comprender que Rin se iba a casar, y no con Kakashi Hatake. Él y el Bakakashi serían los padrinos.

Por supuesto que iba a ir, se alegraba sinceramente por ella, aunque la noticia lo tomó por completo de sorpresa. Quizás era el momento de cerrar el ciclo, y pedirle perdón a Kakashi por aquel puñetazo que le dio en una noche de alcohol cuando intentaba hacerle salir con otra chica luego de que Rin lo rechazara porque, según le dijo, estaba enamorada del hijo de Sakumo Hatake.

_"Tenía diecinueve años, era un crío después de todo"_, intentó consolarse, recordando cómo se hizo el tonto a la hora de pedirle perdón durante… ocho años. Hasta el día en que se fue de Japón, para ser más precisos.

Tendría que pedirle perdón a Kakashi antes de la ceremonia, esta vez no tenía excusas.

Sólo esperaba que Maito Gai no quisiera hacer una juntada en nombre de la eterna juventud e irse a beber sake. De esos episodios, también se acordaba.

Suspiró mientras abría la novela que se compró en el aeropuerto, esperando que su estadía en Japón fuese lo más corta posible para volver a atender sus negocios. Eso, si es que su especialísima familia se lo permitía.

* * *

Kurotsuchi sonrió nerviosa frente al espejo de su habitación, buscándole defectos a su traje por enésima vez.

–¿Estás seguro de que no me mientes?– insistió con la pregunta a su amigo.

Deidara, un atractivo joven de largo cabello rubio, estaba recostado boca abajo en el futón de su amiga.

–Ya te he dicho que te queda, y si no te gusta cámbialo, tu familia es ricachona– aburrido, atrapó una lima para uñas de Kurotsuchi y comenzó a limar algunas asperezas en sus uñas despintadas. De seguro se pintaría de negro, era el color que mejor le quedaba –. Te desconozco, hm.

Kurotsuchi ni siquiera le prestaba demasiada atención.

–Es que ya no hay tiempo– se rascó la nuca compulsivamente, intentando aceptar las cosas como eran –. Muy bien, supongo que no tiene sentido darle más vueltas. Es el que mejor me quedaba y mi intención no es opacar.

Deidara la miró, deteniéndose unos momentos mientras jugueteaba con la lima.

–Has cambiado, quién diría que ibas a sentar cabeza, hm– le dedicó una mirada burlona.

–Ni siquiera es como si me conocieras desde hace más de dos años– comenzó a desvestirse, no quería ninguna arruga en su sobrio traje –. Ríete lo que quieras, quiero verte cuando conozcas a un tipo que te vuele la cabeza.

Deidara rio y volvió a su tarea.

–No existe alguien así, y eso tampoco es para mí– el mudarse a Tokio, donde conoció a Kurotsuchi, no había cambiado demasiado el estado del mercado. Había más gays que en Osaka, era cierto, pero ninguno le quitaba el sueño para más de dos o tres polvos. Y el romance jamás había sido su preocupación principal en la vida. Sólo su arte.

Kurotsuchi sonrió, guardando el traje en su bolsa especial, para colgarlo meticulosamente dentro de un gigantesco armario empotrado.

–Es cierto que nunca te encontré con alguien a tu altura. Yo misma no hubiera esperado esto.

Se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

Deidara se arrastró con pesadez hacia su tocador hasta encontrar unos esmaltes. Sacó el negro, de una marca tan cara que jamás se le había ocurrido comprar. Estaba sin estrenar, por lo que comenzó a agitarlo para hacerle los honores.

–Fueron buenos tiempos– respondió recordando sus noches de conquista en discotecas gays –. Ahora tendré que volver a la cacería solo, hm.

Kurotsuchi lo miró, con un sentimiento de nostalgia en sus ojos.

–Es cierto– sonrió –. No creo que se te haga muy difícil sin mí.

–Para nada, hasta será más fácil, hm– comenzó a pintar la uña del dedo índice que tenía libre.

En vez de responder mordazmente o lanzarle algo por la cabeza, Kurotsuchi se sintió más sensible que nunca. Era cierto lo que decía Deidara, hasta ella misma se desconocía comportándose así, pero la ansiedad por tomar su mano en el altar se lo llevaba puesto todo, aumentando aún más su sensibilidad.

Se abalanzó sobre Deidara, dándole un abrazo de oso.

–¡Extrañaré nuestras competiciones gays!– gritó con fuerza.

–¡Me has corrido la pintura, hm!

* * *

Obito respiró hondo ante la lujosa entrada del edificio donde vivía su familia en un cómodo penthouse. Abría y cerraba un puño sudoroso; el otro en igual estado, cargaba su maletín del trabajo.

_"¿Por qué traje mi maletín?"_, recapacitó de repente.

Bien sabía que esperaba que esa fuera una excusa para que no lo retuvieran demasiado, estar sólo el tiempo necesario con su familia, que vieran su dedicación a la compañía Uchiha en el extranjero, y huir rápido de sus abuelos y de las disculpas que le debía a Kakashi.

De hecho, había llegado a Tokio hacía más de seis horas, pero los nervios de enfrentarse a sus abuelos le hicieron parar en un hotel a bañarse y vestirse con su mejor traje y perfume, para luego perderse por el camino de la vida en dos cafeterías en las que pretendió distraerse de sus obligaciones familiares hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse.

Solo entonces retomó el camino a su casa, y ahora, enfrente de tal magnánima entrada, decidió componer una mirada de decisión antes de entrar a anunciarse.

* * *

Deidara contempló su obra de arte radiante. La pintura era excelente, aunque había sido un poco más difícil de manipular que otras, pero le cogió el truco con rapidez. Viendo que se secaban a una rapidez inusitada, le preguntó a Kurotsuchi a través de la puerta del baño si no quería darse la última panzada de libertad en forma de comida chatarra.

–¡Claro que no!– la escuchó gritar alterada.

Deidara compuso una mirada de extrañamiento.

–¿Qué te pasa? Me lo voy a comer todo yo solo y lo sabes, hm– la apuró –. ¿Cuántas pizzas traigo? ¿Dos ramos de fritas grandes como siempre?

–¡No va a entrarme la ropa!

Deidara se separó de la puerta, refunfuñando.

–Y eso desde cuándo le importa, hm– protestó.

Tomó las llaves y se dirigió hacia la puerta, iba a traerse la misma cantidad de comida de siempre. Kurotsuchi podía cambiar de opinión y volverse violenta fácilmente si era excluida del manjar. No iba a hacer excepciones por ningún evento, ni mucho menos él iría a cambiar sus costumbres por tan poca cosa.

Al tiempo de irse Deidara, Kurotsuchi salió del baño envuelta en una bata, y se dirigió a su habitación a secarse para ponerse en pijamas. Su estómago rugió imaginando una pizza margherita de tamaño familiar, pero apretó los labios con estoicismo. No pensaba salir mal en la foto.

Ese Deidara era un malvado, de seguro se tiraría a comer de todo enfrente suyo. Decidida, fue a ponerle llave a la pieza de su habitación.

Ella podía resistirlo. Era por amor, decidió con el ceño fruncido y los puños muy apretados.

* * *

Obito contenía la respiración en posición recta, pero las ganas de revolverse el cabello se estaban volviendo insoportables.

Allí estaba Madara, su abuelo paterno, dándole un discurso que ya llevaba diez minutos sobre los valores familiares y reprendiéndolo por no visitarle más seguido. Por supuesto, aún no le había dado su bendición, por lo que tenía que aguardar parado hasta antes de poder dejar su maletín en la sala y sentarse a descansar con él, si es que se lo permitían.

El viaje había durado más de doce horas, había caminado incansablemente todo el día, y ahora esto. Por muy caros que eran sus zapatos, los pies no le aguantaban tanto dolor y le pedían a gritos descalzarse, pero Madara aún no le dejaba pasar del tapete de entrada. Comenzaba a abstraerse del discurso del viejo cuando éste se dio cuenta.

–¡Obito! ¡¿Qué acabo de decir?!– gritó de repente, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Obito dio un pequeño salto en su lugar.

–Que… que debo ver a la familia más seguido– tragó rápido.

–Distraído como siempre– Madara chasqueó la lengua –. Eso lo sacaste de tu madre.

Obito quiso responder, pero la situación se puso peor más rápido de lo que imaginaba.

–Querrás decir, de su padre. Hola, Obito.

Obito se inclinó profundamente, mientras Madara se daba la vuelta con irritación.

–Abuelo. ¡Su bendición!

–Ya ponte derecho– le escupió su otro abuelo.

–Claramente lo sacó de tu hija– acusó Madara.

–Fue de tu hijo.

–De tu hija.

–De tu hijo.

–A-abuelos… – odiaba esa vieja discusión.

Sobre todo porque sus padres lo amaron mucho, pero murieron en el accidente de auto del que él salió indemne salvo por la parte superior derecha de su cuerpo, donde llevaba las sempiternas marcas de ser el único sobreviviente.

–¡No seas irrespetuoso!– le gruñeron al unísono.

Obito se irguió, un tic de rabia sacudiendo su ceja izquierda. Ya tenía treinta y cinco años, y no pensaba seguir soportando aquellos desplantes de esos hombres por los que preparó y definió toda su vida actual. Ni permitir que siguieran usando la memoria de sus padres de esa forma.

–¡Obito Nii-san!

El grito y los pasos apurados lo distrajeron, a la vez que interrumpieron la tonta discusión de los ancianos.

Kurotsuchi saltó sobre él, y Obito la atrapó de la cintura, girando alrededor de sus pies con alegría.

–¡Kuro-chan!

–¡Niisan!– Kurotsuchi volvió a gritar a todo pulmón, con los ojos rojizos –. ¡Hace tres años que no te veo!– protestó y le dio un empujón antes de volver a abrazarlo.

–De veras lo siento– a decir verdad, por Kurotsuchi sí lo sentía. Pudo ir a visitarla sólo a ella en ese tiempo, pero la necesidad de estar lejos de Japón y de todo el clan Uchiha había sido tan fuerte que ni mantuvo contacto con sus viejas amistades desde el segundo año de su migración –. Me alegro de verte– sonrió.

Kurotsuchi lo arrastró al interior del gran living que se conectaba a la recepción, para disgusto de sus abuelos.

–Aún no se le permitía entrar, Kurotsuchi– Onoki les miró con severidad.

Madara se puso de pie, cambiando su actitud.

–Te lo dejaré pasar por ser mañana tu boda.

Kurotsuchi abrazó radiante a su abuelo, el cual halagado, le dedicó una mirada de superioridad a su consuegro.

–¡Bah!– Onoki hizo como si no le importara.

–No te pongas celoso abuelo– Kurotsuchi fue a abrazarle a él también; aunque el bajito anciano no le devolvió el abrazo, dejó de quejarse inmediatamente.

Madara volvió su atención a Obito, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

–Bienvenido, hijo.

Obito se inclinó levemente, algo emocionado. Onoki apareció a su lado, y le puso una mano en el otro hombro, obligándolo a quedarse de cuclillas.

–Siempre es un gusto verte, hijo mío.

–Gracias, abuelo– de repente sentía que podría largarse a llorar. Sus abuelos podían ser tan buenos cuando querían…

–El gusto es mío– terció Madara.

–Curioso viniendo de alguien tan falso– replicó Onoki sin perder el tiempo, apretando inconscientemente el hombro de su nieto casi arrodillado.

–Curioso viniendo de alguien tan amargado– con una mirada demente, Madara apretó el otro hombro de Obito, empujándolo más.

–Compórtense, acaba de llegar su nieto mayor– Kurotsuchi se dio la vuelta, enfilando el paso hacia su habitación –. ¡Ven a dejar tus cosas Obito-nii!

–Sí, mejor me…– sintió como ambas garras arrugadas que tenían por mano se ceñían con más fuerza sobre él, los dedos increíblemente pesados y duros.

–En realidad no esperabas que Obito se apareciera.

–Incorrecto, jamás dejé de tener fe en él. Es un Uchiha después de todo.

Onoki protestó.

–Esa sangre maldita que le heredaste a mis únicos nietos. Por eso Obito y Kurotsuchi son unos irrespetuosos. No entiendo qué le vio mi hija a tu hijo.

Obito miró desesperado cómo su hermana menor desaparecía por la casa.

–Kurotsuchi…– llamó tenuemente.

–Son irrespetuosos porque en Iwagakure todos eran unos salvajes, en eso son más nietos tuyos que míos– escupió velocísimo el otro.

Onoki ya le estaba respondiendo.

–Sálvame…– absolutamente nadie escuchó el hilillo de voz del recién llegado.

* * *

No sabía cuántos minutos (¿o habían sido horas?) estuvo allí, retenido como un rehén, por la eterna rencilla entre Onoki y Madara. Sólo le dejaron ir cuando Kurotsuchi reapareció hecha una furia y exigiendo que detuvieran su rivalidad hasta que se fuera de luna de miel, so pena de hacer públicos ciertos actos fraudulentos que cayeron como agua fría sobre las espaldas de Obito, totalmente ajeno al asunto. Definitivamente, recién llegado y en vísperas de la boda de su hermana menor con la mejor amiga de su infancia, ese no fue el mejor momento para enterarse de que sus abuelos sí se llevaban muy bien a la hora de evadir ciertas tasas gubernamentales.

Completamente sudado por el estrés, decidió pasar de la cena e irse a bañar una vez más. Ni siquiera hacía falta medio día con su familia para sentirse destruido anímicamente. Todo arrepentimiento por su ausencia se había esfumado tan rápido como el vapor que comenzaba a escapar de la tina que puso a llenar.

* * *

Deidara abrió la puerta a empujones, cargando como podía varias cajas de comida caliente con las que ya se había quemado un poco. Había creído que no se tentaría demasiado cuando decidió tomar algo de fresco de una Kurotsuchi totalmente obsesiva con los preparativos de la boda; pero de haber sabido que habían abierto tres negocios de comida chatarra nuevos en el vecindario, simplemente habría llamado al delivery.

Mientras dejaba las bolsas en la cocina, saludaba a Onoki y pasaba olímpicamente de Madara, ojeó la hora en su celular. Las once de la noche. Algo tarde para comerse todo eso, pero excelente para ver a Kurotsuchi sufrir entre su elección y los cálidos aromas que volvían agua la boca de cualquiera.

Se dirigió al baño de manos, deteniéndose unos momentos ante las dos puertas gemelas, igual que el resto de las estructuras gemelas típicas de la sobriedad del penthouse. Si no se equivocaba, el de la derecha era el baño para bañarse y el de la izquierda el del váter. Pero al escuchar el sonido del agua, se confundió durante un momento.

¿Tanto tiempo había estado Kurotsuchi bañándose? Las perspectivas de la boda debieron haberla puesto loca de remate, definitivamente. Se dirigió a la puerta izquierda, donde entró a orinar. Luego de lavarse bien y juguetear con los distintos jabones perfumados, se apuró a salir recordando que la comida no estaría caliente eternamente.

Se detuvo unos instantes frente a la puerta detrás de la cual se escuchaba el sonido del agua. Incluso le parecía que salía algo de vapor por debajo. Y como el par de vejestorios estaban en la sala ocupados mirándose mal, existía la probabilidad de que algo le hubiera pasado a su amiga y ninguno se hubiera dado por aludido.

Acelerado, abrió la puerta y entró.

* * *

Luego de un buen tiempo de relax en la tina, Obito había se había sentado en el cubo de madera para echarse agua templada con la cubeta, una pequeña toalla blanca descansaba sobre sus muslos desnudos. La acción repetida de echarse agua con la cubeta le hizo volver sus pensamientos hacia los problemas de sus abuelos, quitándole poco a poco la escasa paz que había logrado conquistar.

Suspirando con pesar, comenzó a secarse el cabello con la toalla, pero ni siquiera le estaba poniendo mucha dedicación a la acción. Pronto vio la luz al final del túnel, su miembro colgando podía hacerle mejorar el ánimo. Dejando caer la cubeta llena de agua, se lo tomó con la mano derecha y empezó a masajearse, tironeando con lentitud.

Rápidamente comprendió que no podría ser lento como él quería, había pasado por demasiado ese día y era mejor una descarga rápida. Su mano levantó la velocidad sin que su cerebro fuera siquiera consciente de ello, masturbando su pene ahora henchido y en crecimiento con un ritmo desesperado.

Entonces escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse, interrumpiendo su tarea abruptamente. Obito buscó desesperado la toalla, preparado para el escándalo, al tiempo que Deidara descubría que el baño se había inundado por completo y sus medias de algodón blanco resbalaron sin que pudiera evitarlo.

La inercia lo empujó hacia delante, haciéndole creer que caería de bruces mientras la figura de un hombre sentado que no había divisado antes parecía extenderle los brazos.

Obito se cubrió con la toalla en un parpadeo y levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a una belleza rubia caer hacia él con los brazos abiertos. Apenas si alcanzó a extender los suyos sin siquiera llegar a levantarse, pero le sostuvo a tiempo, aunque no para evitar que se golpeara las rodillas, sonido que coincidió con el de la puerta occidental cerrándose.

Lo único que tenía en claro Deidara luego del borroso incidente, es que eso que veía asomar entre aquellas piernas se veía realmente apetecible. Tras contemplar embobado el espectáculo un buen rato, levantó la cabeza al oír una voz compungida.

–¿Estás bien?– se reprendió mentalmente por quedarse tildado mirando lo que aquellos shorts infernalmente cortos mostraban: unas hermosas piernas suaves extendidas desordenadamente y salpicadas en agua y algo de espuma, abiertas de una forma sensual que disparaba su imaginación.

Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, donde una larga cabellera de oro lacia se desparramaba por sobre sus brazos entrelazados y su pelvis, algo enredada con las pulseras de tela negras y con diseños de arcoiris.

Un par de enormes ojos celestes almendrados, pero a la vez asiáticos, se asomaron detrás del rímel negro que daba volumen extra a esas tupidas pestañas, resaltándolos aún más entre la blanca piel de aquella cara joven y ovalada. Los labios sonrosados y apetitosos, entreabiertos con delicadeza, terminaron por hacerle recuperar su erección.

Siguiendo la línea de su suave mentón, el cabello tapaba un poco un top celeste bastante suelto luego del cual alcanzó a entrever un sensual ombligo. Quiso tragar saliva varias veces, pero nada en su cuerpo quiso obedecerle.

Deidara, por su parte, se hallaba de rodillas entre las piernas desnudas de un hombre cuya turgente entrepierna estaba mal cubierta por una minúscula toalla, sostenido firmemente de los codos por dos grandes manos. Su vista subió siguiendo el vello púbico que dibujaba una fina y sexual línea negra hasta la parte inferior del ombligo, a partir de donde limpios abdominales iban creciendo en tamaño hasta un trabajado pecho todavía mayor, el cuello fuerte parecía dañado en el lado izquierdo, donde la piel blanquecina abría paso a extrañas cicatrices en la mitad de su cara de mandíbulas rectas, rematando en una expresión asombrada y algo asustada que lo hacía todavía más sexy.

Unos profundos ojos negros lo miraban penetrantes, las cejas y el cabello a tono con el azabache, el corte de pelo algo corto que delineaba con mayor potencia la dureza de sus formas.

Esos brazos musculosos que lo sostenían con rígida firmeza le hicieron desear que lo hiciera suyo en ese mismo instante. Sentía su miembro comenzando a despertar y humedecerse.

Entonces reaccionó, subiendo una mano para intentar pararse. Cuando la mano llegó al macizo pecho, donde la dejó convenientemente, habló con voz profunda.

–Hola, guapo.

El glande de Obito expulsó algo de precum.

Aquella voz era lo más sensual que había escuchado nunca.

Qué sensual, era erótica.

Hasta diríase que mejor que cualquier tipo pornografía.

Jamás tuvo a un caramelo así entre sus brazos, mucho menos arrodillado entre sus piernas desnudas. Ojalá no fuera un sueño.

–Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-hola– tartamudeó tanto, que le subió el color. Si es que ya no le había subido antes.

Deidara sonrió con los labios cerrados, una sonrisa que le arrancó el aliento a Obito.

–Dime Deidara, hm– subió su otra mano para agarrarse del bíceps ajeno, esta vez arrodillándose mejor para estar más cerca de él.

Obito sintió que se le bajaba la presión, pero sus manos no le soltarían los codos por nada del mundo.

–Y-y-y-yo s-soy Obi-Obito. Uchiha Obito– tuvo que carraspear para terminar la oración sin ahogarse.

Deidara lo conectó todo. Aquellos ojos negros tan parecidos a los de su amiga pero distintos en su fineza, su aparición repentina, la ausencia de fotografías de su cara por su proverbial timidez y la existencia de algunas de un adolescente enmascarado luego del trágico accidente que pusiera fin a la vida de los padres de ambos.

Ese era el famoso Obito Uchiha, mentado hermano mayor de Kurotsuchi, al que jamás había conocido el rostro y que vivía trabajando en el exterior para su familia y a la vez para huir de ella.

Kurotsuchi jamás le había dicho que su hermano estaba tan bueno. De hecho, le había hablado de él como un completo patoso, matando tempranamente cualquier curiosidad en Deidara.

Pero la vida daba vueltas muy interesantes, y esta era una de ellas.

–Obito. Es un placer– le dedicó su sonrisa cordial más seductora, comprobando fácilmente cómo el tipo se alteraba hasta la punta de los cabellos negros como el carbón –. Mi amiga Kurotsuchi me ha hablado mucho de ti– y no, no pensaba moverse de ese lugar. Algo así no pasaba todos los días.

Obito tuvo muy poco que conectar en su mente: ese de ahí era un chico y no una chica, Kurotsuchi tenía un amigo así de hot desde hacía vaya a saber cuándo y la muy mocosa jamás le había mostrado ni una foto, eso también era su culpa por vivir huyendo de su familia y era un estúpido, finalmente, ya había despejado todas las viejas dudas que le quedaban sobre su orientación sexual.

Bendito viaje a Japón.

Obligándose a aclararse la garganta una vez más, puso su voz más varonil, aunque terminara sonando ridículo en su intento de impresionarlo.

–El placer es mío… Deidara-kun.

Supo que nada había de ridículo en él al sentir como a los delicados brazos desnudos se les erizaba la piel.

Pero su sentimiento de macho alfa se esfumó al recordar que lo estaba sosteniendo con la mano con la que se había estado masturbando. Y que justo en ese momento, no sentía la tela de algodón contra su miembro.

Intentó hacerlo pararse y se cubrió, alterado.

–L-l-lo siento, creerás que soy un depravado– completamente rojo, sólo miraba a sus pies mientras se ataba la toalla a la cintura.

Con una ceja levantada y la mandíbula caída que apenas escondía su salivación excesiva, Deidara no se perdió la película ni hasta el último segundo. Añoraba lo que había visto.

_"Por favor, dime que lo eres, hm"._

Le observó rascarse la nuca compulsivamente, tal como lo hacía su amiga cuando estaba en aprietos. Pero a diferencia de ella, también sonreía nerviosamente, resultándole hasta dulce de observar por encima de todos esos músculos.

Deidara decidió incorporarse, y Obito lo ayudó caballerosamente.

–No tengo problemas si lo eres, hm– le sonrió, esta vez mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Obito volvió a temblar.

–Ah.

Fue lo único que pudo articular.

* * *

**Hola. ¡Hacía tanto que no publicaba! Si aún me sigue alguien por mis historias, discúlpenme, sepan que es un año difícil pero habrá actualizaciones en camino (no muy periódicas). Por eso este 2019 decidí usar los prompts de la week que podré realizar para escribir ideas muy viejas. Aquí fueron como cuatro ideas distintas, y no pude abandonar la escena de Dei encontrándolo en un momento íntimo como primer encuentro. ****Por si desconocen a Kurotsuchi así, es de Virgo. Estuve investigando de eso para desarrollarla en _Encuentros_, pero simplemente aquí calzó mejor y decidí explotarlo. El amor y las hormonas ponen tontos a este par de hermanos (visualmente Kurotsuchi se puede hacer pasar por Uchiha, así que por qué desperdiciarlo). Tampoco me resistí a la maldad de hacer a Onoki y Madara consuegros que educaron juntos a sus nietos jiji.**

**Mientras escribía, y ya teniendo casi todo en mente, recordé una canción, "You spin me round (like a record)". Y aunque la iba a usar para otra pareja y en un contexto disco, sentí que TODO lo que cantan le calzaba perfecto a lo que había escrito, sólo escuchen ese open up your lovin' arms watch out here I come que sonó cuando terminaba de escribir la escena de Dei cayendo a los brazos de Obito XD Sé que hay una diosa fujoshi que me protege.**** De allí tomé el nombre, y muchas estrofas me inspiraron a tratar de mejorar la gueidad de la historia. Muy pronto la continuación, si quieren saber de qué va, no dejen de leer la letra ;)**

**¡Feliz Tobidei week! Pueden encontrar más info en tobideiweek punto tumblr punto com *desaparece en glitter***


	2. Chapter 2

**No llegué a pensar el segundo prompt, así que hoy domingo 6 publico la segunda y última parte de esta entrega. Gracias por su apoyo!**

* * *

Unos golpes sacudieron la puerta.

–¿Qué es esta agua? ¡Obito-nii, sigues inundando el baño!

–¡Vuelve a tu cuarto!

–¡Pasa, hm!

Obito lo miró asustado, pero el chico seguía con aquella sonrisa de gato impasible.

Kurotsuchi se asomó con cuidado, viendo como su hermano casi totalmente desnudo sostenía a Deidara de los brazos.

Rio incrédula, olvidándose momentáneamente del enchastre.

–Has roto tu récord de rapidez de nuevo, Deidara– exclamó impresionada –. Se supone que este es hetero pero ya te está apretujando y ni siquiera los he presentado.

Obito lo soltó inmediatamente.

–¡No es lo que parece!

Deidara intentó tapar una risa llevándose la mano a la cara, pero sólo se quedó mirándolo de nuevo mientras se mordía con sensualidad no ensayada el dedo índice.

Su mirada hambrienta no escapó a la visión de Kurotsuchi, que se estaba divirtiendo en grande con la extraña situación.

–Obito-niisan, te presento a Deidara, mi amigo que vino de Osaka. Deidara, te presento al tonto de mi hermano mayor.

Obito la miró con un relampagueante puchero, no esperaba que las épocas en que su hermana pequeña lo humillaba en público volvieran delante de aquel adonis. Claro que ignoraba que a Deidara le estaba costando no abalanzársele encima como un mono a su rama preferida.

–Los dejaré, pero seca este desastre que no puedo dormir– eso le recordó a Rin, y salió torpemente del baño, tropezándose varias veces en el camino.

Obito y Deidara volvieron a mirarse.

–Te ayudo, hm.

–Oh no, ¿de seguro no te golpeaste? Esto fue por mi distracción, lo siento muchísimo, no volverá a pasar– habló apresuradamente, con una pequeña inclinación antes de ir a recoger la cubeta tirada que había originado el incidente.

–Es una pena– Deidara se cruzó de brazos, y las neuronas de Obito tardaron un segundo extra en conectar.

Por poco y se le cae el cubo.

–Me refería a…– no sabía qué decir –. Tus medias, están mojadas, ya no podrás usarlas.

Deidara supo que ese tipo le encantaba.

–Mira, si no quieres que te ayude puedo ir a calentar una pila de comida chatarra que compré para tu hermana y yo, aunque ella decidió que no quiere por los nervios– propuso.

Obito se coloreó un poco, emocionado ante la idea.

–Vale– que Kurotsuchi se quedara sin comer por llamarle tonto frente al rubio de los hot pants desteñidos –. Haré esto rápido y te sigo a la cocina.

Enseguida se sintió mal por Kurotsuchi, quizás le dejaría un poco de su parte.

–Están tus abuelos allí, así que mejor te esperaré en el cuarto de visitas.

Se notaba que estaba familiarizado con el hogar. Lo suficiente como para invitarlo al lugar que era de Obito cada vez que se quedaba unos días. Aunque eso no era molestia si se trataba de ese chico, pese a que le estremecía un poco la posible intimidad.

–Espera, no te vayas a resbalar– se puso a su lado vigilando sus medias mojadas, mirando de nuevo las curvilíneas piernas depiladas.

Por kami, qué ganas de morderlas y terminar de deshilachar esa prenda minúscula con sus dientes.

–Estoy bien. ¿Acaso piensas llevarme en brazos?– le bromeó.

Obito lo tomó como un llamado al autocontrol.

–Ve tranquilo– sonrió como si no estuviera pasando por el cielo, el purgatorio y el infierno en cuestión de segundos.

Deidara salió y Obito se asomó un poco tras la puerta, viendo el contoneo de sus caderas y piernas, y la forma en que esos shorts se habían corrido, mostrando la parte inferior de sus nalgas. Cerró la puerta suspirando con pesadez, los ojos enormes y la verga levantada de nuevo.

Limpió y secó con mayor rapidez que dedicación, y antes de salir, cerró los ojos para masturbarse con fuerza, viniéndose en un santiamén. Volvió a limpiar, las orejas ardiendo, llamándose pervertido y preguntándose cómo podría ver a Deidara de nuevo a la cara.

No, eso era porque se había estado masturbando antes de que el chico apareciera. Se había quedado a medio camino, por lo que debía descargarse, y por eso había sido un orgasmo tan fulminante.

Terminó por secarse manos, cara y cabello antes de colocarse una bata azul ultramarino, mientras se repetía que Deidara no había tenido nada que ver. No había tenido nada que ver.

Pura coincidencia.

Estuvo a punto de caer varias veces mientras corría descalzo desde la puerta al pasillo y luego a su habitación, tropezándose con todo por el camino al igual que lo hacía Kurotsuchi momentos atrás.

* * *

Además de bonito, Deidara contaba con un apetito enorme. Obito había pensado en ocultar el suyo para parecer educado en su presencia, pero las ganas de vivir de Deidara se le pegaron haciéndole soltarse en muy poco tiempo.

Estaba completamente sorprendido de sí mismo y de que pudiera haber una persona con la que abrirse así. Ya se habían contado muchas cosas, y mientras atacaba su segundo ramo de patatas fritas, volvía a agradecer en silencio que el chico estuviera soltero y sin apuros. Lo que no agradecía, era que Deidara hubiera descubierto sus hot pants desacomodados y se hubiera tapado en consecuencia.

–¿Y bien?– Deidara estaba curioso.

Obito tragó antes de responder.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Pues, de qué estamos hablando hombre– Deidara había hecho una extraña escultura con los bordes de las pizzas, que dejaba para comer al final –. ¿Sigues pensando en Rin?

Se encontró con una mirada brillante y una sonrisa distraída dedicadas a él.

–Oye.

–¿Qué?– Obito pareció salir de su ensoñación.

Deidara giró los ojos y Obito volvió a caer en su mundo de sueños.

–¿Seguro que no te hace nada de ruido que tu hermana se case con tu primer amor de tantos años?

Volviendo a la realidad, Obito hizo una mueca de desconocimiento, encogiéndose de hombros.

–A ver, probemos– dejó su juego y gateó hacia él, haciendo que Obito se echara un poco hacia atrás. Chasqueando la lengua, tiró de sus hombros y le estampó un beso en los labios.

Iba a retirarse en ese momento, pero el calor que le invadió era tal que empezó a usar su lengua, que de repente se encontró con un vacío cuando el otro había abierto su boca, mitad por la sorpresa, mitad por el deseo que le producía saber que esos labios eran más aterciopelados de lo que se había estado imaginando.

El pulso de Obito estaba disparado. Sólo podía imaginarse echando vapor por sus orejas, y lo único que quería era profundizar ese beso pese a que en principio le diera mucha vergüenza. Pero Deidara ya se había retirado, observándolo expectante.

El Uchiha sólo atinó a recoger un refresco y el ramo de patatas que se le había caído al tatami.

–Disculpa, ya vuelvo– rojo como un tomate, se levantó y fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de Kurotsuchi, tropezándose otras cuantas veces.

No podía creer cómo se había olvidado de llevarle algo tan importante como llevarle las patatas, ojalá que no estuviera dormida por lo de la boda. No sin algo de remordimiento, se anunció, pero no pudo aguantarse y entró de todas maneras.

Encontró a su hermana en pijamas, el futón destendido, las piernas apoyadas contra la pared.

–No puedo dormir– le soltó enseguida.

Obito se sentó en el suelo a su lado.

–Por eso traje un ramo para la novia.

Kurotsuchi espantó sus fantasmas, se sentó y comenzó a comer como un sediento encontrándose un oasis en el desierto. Luego de haber tragado unas cuantas, se detuvo.

–Uno de los motivos por los que no puedo dormirme es por ti. No hemos podido hablar de nada en todo este tiempo.

Obito le sacó una papa.

Kurotsuchi iba a reprenderlo, pero se contuvo y su hermano se dio cuenta.

–¿Qué sucede? Tuve que enterarme por Rin. Tú nunca eres así conmigo.

–¡Eso mismo! ¿Cómo te lo iba a decir? "Obito-nii, voy a casarme con tu primer amor, queremos que seas el padrino de bodas". ¿¡Hubieses esperado eso!?

Obito podía suponer que por allí pasaba el asunto, pero había preferido descartarlo porque significaba que su hermana tenía una imagen muy desactualizada de él. Y que Deidara se lo hubiera preguntado también podía indicar que el tema había atormentado a Kurotsuchi, lo cual le daba cada vez menos ganas de seguir alimentando el malentendido. Ojalá su hermana no hubiese tenido esos filtros que no la caracterizaban y hubiese hecho como Rin, pero por otro lado, si aquello no sucedía quizás no hubiese recibido un beso tan lindo de un chico tan hermoso. Se acaloró momentáneamente y prefirió responder.

–Eso mismo esperaba.

Kurotsuchi parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de abrir la boca.

–¿No te importa?

Obito suspiró. Esa era la imagen que su hermanita tenía de él. Y eso que se había esforzado desde pequeño para ganarse su admiración.

–No hay un motivo. No siento nada por ella desde hace más de una década, ni siquiera era un adulto entonces, Kurotsuchi. Seguí con mi vida normal– por el momento, no le contaría nada de su sexualidad –; y nada me hace más feliz que ver a mi hermanita menor tan contenta– sonrió al final.

Kurotsuchi supuso que no le quedaba otra que aceptar lo que su hermano le decía.

–Me siento algo tonta ahora– reconoció –. Ya sabes, todos en la familia creíamos que te pondrías muy sensible, los abuelos me decían constantemente que seguías siendo un crío y te rompería el corazón.

Obito enrojeció abochornado. ¿En serio la familia pensaba eso de él? ¿Después de tantos años?

–Y Rin me decía que no había que darle tantas vueltas y decírtelo directamente, pero supongo que los viejos acabaron por confundirme. Y los primos también.

¿Itachi y Shisui? ¿Sasuke también? ¿Qué ese último no era un crío aún como para opinar de él?

Obito se llevó la mano a la frente, tapándose los ojos de la vergüenza.

–Entonces, esa idea tienen de mí– se quejó lastimeramente.

Tenía que ponerle un fin a eso. Retomar un poco de contacto con la familia, mejorar la idea que tenían de él, hacerse respetar. El recuerdo de sus abuelos y de Itachi le hizo dudar. No, lo mejor sería tomarse un avión apenas terminara el banquete de bodas, eso si salía vivo de una reunión familiar completa luego de tanto tiempo.

Un recuerdo brillante detuvo su tren de especulaciones sobre la familia.

–Obito-nii, ¿me escuchas? ¡Obito-nii, ya te pedí perdón!

–Lo siento, ¿qué me decías?

–¡Que me perdones!– ladró, y le tiró una patata.

–Oh, ya te dije que no es nada, en serio– sonrió.

–Sigues siendo tan distraído como siempre. Se supone que yo debería estar así por mi boda– volvía a sonar quejosa.

Obito se quedó viendo la patata, dorada como los cabellos de ese chico. Tenía que sacar algo a su favor de todo esto.

–Y dime, Kuro– tosió casualmente –. Ese chico, el tal Deidara, no lo conocía. Si son tan amigos, ¿por qué no lo elegiste de padrino?

–Ah, Dei no nació para esas cosas. Estará en la boda porque me quiere, pero es probable que se duerma o se la pase viendo la decoración. Se la encargué a él mismo, es artista plástico.

Obito ya sabía algo de eso, pero necesitaba información de mayor calidad.

–¡Oh, qué interesante! Debe ser muy bueno para que te guste lo que hace– sabía que su hermana era difícil de convencer –. Lo noté familiarizado con la casa y hasta con los abuelos– volvió a toser afectadamente –. ¿Viene muy seguido? ¿Por qué no me hablaste de él antes?

Las preguntas extrañaron a Kurotsuchi, pero decidió responder en lo que se acababa el resto de patatas y el jugo. Ojalá eso no le afectara a la hora de llevar el traje.

–Somos amigos hace como dos años, fue bueno encontrarlo justo cuando Akatsuchi se fue a vivir a Ryu-Kyu. Y no te hablé de él porque no supuse que te importaría, siempre estás tan ocupado con tu trabajo…

Obito se indignó.

–¡Debiste decirme!

Kurotsuchi levantó la mirada con extrañeza, analizando a su hermano de arriba abajo.

–Estás muy interesado.

–Para nada– momento de desviar la cuestión –, es que la primera vez que le vi creí que era una chica y me dije "¡Kurotsuchi nunca traía amigas tan lindas a casa cuando vivía con ella!".

Pero esperen, esa no parecía la forma adecuada de distraer la atención de su hermana. Obito se maldijo.

–¡Ajá!– Kurotsuchi empuñó el envoltorio de cartón vacío con vehemencia, como si fuera una espada, haciendo retroceder asustado a su hermano –. ¡Ya me olía algo raro!

–¡Nada de lo que creas es cierto, lo juro por la familia!

–¡Jura por el sagrado descanso de la abuela entonces!

Obito se tildó un momento. Su abuelita. La única buena en toda esa historia.

–No.

Kurotsuchi sonrió con esa mirada que a Obito jamás le había gustado.

–Sabía que había algo– le acusó con el dedo –. ¡Planeas vengarte de que me caso con tu antigua mejor amiga seduciendo a mi mejor amigo!

–¡Cómo crees! O sea que él es gay– ya se había dado cuenta, pero quería hacerse el sorprendido.

–¡No te hagas el tonto! Te advierto que Deidara jamás caería ante un bobo como tú.

Obito se ahorró el mirarla feo. Ya le demostraría quién tendría la última palabra.

–Para hacer algo así, yo tendría que ser gay. O bisexual, de mínima– la seguridad en su voz comenzó a menguar.

Kurotsuchi tuvo un pensamiento extraño.

–Vi cómo se miraban– señaló.

–¿Cómo me miraba él? – la reacción ilusionada de Obito fue demasiado transparente.

–¡Lo tenías en frente tuyo!

–¡Necesito una segunda opinión!– es decir, una que no fuera tan subjetiva como la suya. Obito no se había enterado de nada cuando estaba prendado de esa belleza caída entre sus muslos. No le parecía humanamente posible.

Su hermana se cruzó de brazos, señalándole que no se la iba a poner fácil. Ese carácter siempre lo había tenido a mal traer, lo cierto es que jamás se había ganado el respeto que alguna vez quiso tanto. Le vendría tan bien en esos momentos.

–Como sea, es más probable que Deidara juegue contigo que al revés– decretó ufana.

Obito se rascó la cabeza con desesperación.

–Jamás haría algo tan bajo. ¡Sólo quiero conocerlo un poco más!

Kurotsuchi volvió a escanearlo con los ojos como platos.

–¿Eres gay?

–¡Que no soy gay! ¡Tú eres la gay aquí! ¡Y Madara!

–¡Y toda la parte Uchiha de la familia! Jamás creí que mostrarías un ápice de herencia del abuelo, pero eres igual que él negándolo.

Obito sacudió la cabeza, molesto, eso no iba a ningún lado.

–Sólo quiero que me digas algo de él. Algo útil para sorprenderlo un poco. Algo que le guste mucho y sólo tú sepas.

Kurotsuchi rompió a reír emocionada; Obito le chistaba desesperado.

–Si nos vas a decirme nada, me voy. Esto es lo que saco por ser el hermano mayor. Mañana amanecerás ojerosa– y se levantó, dispuesto a irse.

–¡Espera, no seas malo!– Kurotsuchi se tocó debajo de los párpados –. Está bien, te digo algo y me dejas dormir.

Obito levantó una ceja. Era ella la que no se dejaba dormir, pero no diría nada.

–A Deidara le gusta mucho el bakudan frito, siempre habla de comerlo mientras se relaja en un ambiente cálido bajo los fuegos artificiales. En todos estos años jamás lo ha hecho porque se la pasa de un proyecto en otro y siempre se olvida, o lo hace todo a medias. Es un vago– eso último, era lo que consideraba su invaluable opinión al respecto.

Obito se agachó y le dejó un beso en la frente.

–Descansa bien. Mañana serás la novia más hermosa– y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación.

Kurotsuchi se quedó unos segundos mirando a la nada, luego de reparar en los restos de comida por el piso, el leve olor a fritura que dejaban, el cartón de las patatas y el bote del refresco goteante, ensuciando su manta principal. Ahora tenía que limpiar todo eso y rogar que el olor no se pegara demasiado a su ropa, y eso que se había bañado dos veces seguidas.

Recordó varias oportunidades en el pasado, cuando era una niña y Obito la sobornaba con comida por algo que quería conseguir. Ella cayó muchas veces hasta que creció, pero el paso del tiempo y la imagen responsable que su hermano le estuvo vendiendo todo el tiempo le hicieron creer una vez más. Ese troll sólo había ido a pedirle información de Deidara, apestó su cuarto, y si lo conocía bien, no le ayudaría con la limpieza por nada del mundo. Él sabía que ese era su punto débil, y que no saldría del cuarto hasta sentirse tranquila. Había sido embaucada la misma noche anterior a su boda.

Chilló desesperada.

¿Acaso le había preocupado el asunto de Rin, o todo fue parte de sus típicos enredos? Jamás lograría predecir a su hermano. Ese estúpido de Obito, rezongó mientras tiraba las mantas al pasillo e iba a por el ambientador.

Ojalá que Deidara lo hiciera sufrir un poco, pensó ofendida.

* * *

Deidara jugueteó un poco con su cabello luego de que el tipo literalmente huyera de él. No era necesariamente el efecto que provocaba en los hombres, pero juzgando la forma en que quiso responderle el beso y su embarazo, lo más probable era que no sería rechazado. Era consciente de cómo lo miraba, especialmente cuando se detenía en su rostro, su ombligo y sus piernas desnudas. Tenía muchas más armas si veía que intentaba recular, pensó palmeándose con orgullo su trasero.

El tema era si estaba bien meterse con el hermano de su mejor amiga. Pues bien, sólo quería coquetearle y acostarse con él, Deidara no acostumbraba a ver demasiado adelante ni se imaginaba a Kurotsuchi poniéndoles demasiada atención. Además, tal como estaba ese tipo no iba a poder resistirse ni quería hacerlo. Repasando algo hormonado la escena desnuda del baño, decidió descargar su energía en aquel gran placebo llamado pizza.

Se estaba chupando los dedos luego de finalizar su cena, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Obito entró pidiendo permiso, como si ni siquiera fuera su propia casa. A Deidara le pareció algo divertido, después de todo ese era uno de los grandes herederos Uchiha.

–Lo siento, tenía que ir al baño.

Deidara se mordió suavemente los labios, tragándose una risa.

–Yo acabé con la pizza. Supongo que no esperabas más– levantó una ceja.

Obito se arrodilló sobre un almohadón.

–Así estoy bien. Me guardaré para el banquete de mañana.

–Qué previsor, hm.

–¿Te quedarás a comer?– sonreír no le hizo evitar la ansiedad.

–Debería meditarlo…– comenzó.

–Habrá de todo. Hasta bakudan– se apuró Obito.

Deidara se mordió sus dedos jugueteando. Nunca lo fácil le había gustado tanto.

–¿Me invitarías porciones extras para que me quede?

El pulso de Obito le recordó a aquel cuento de Edgar Allan Poe. Le daba paranoia que pudiera escuchar su corazón.

–Si te aburren estos eventos, podemos llevarnos el bakudan por ahí. Habrá un show de fuegos artificiales por la boda– anunció.

Deidara rio.

–Organizado por mí, hm.

Obito pensó rápido.

–Bueno, yo te sirvo bakudan mientras tú controlas el show. Hasta te puedo llevar una cubeta con agua tibia para que pongas los pies, qué opinas– agregó con una risa falsa esperando que eso se acercara a la idea de Deidara de la que le habló Kurotsuchi.

Deidara se quedó asombrado unos momentos, preguntándose si esos ojos penetrantes no leían la mente, una rara sensación que a veces le daban algunos miembros de la familia Uchiha. Enseguida recordó que Obito debía haberse ido a hablar con Kurotsuchi. No era lo que imaginaba, pero tampoco se iba a negar a descubrir qué pasaría.

–Sólo si no me vas a hablar de cómo tu hermana se fue con Rin– Deidara no se olvidaba de que el otro no había respondido ni a su pregunta ni a su beso –. No me gusta perder el tiempo con tipos que dudan– lo mejor para él siempre era dejar claras sus intenciones.

_"Qué directo"_, pensó Obito. Y él que ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de adónde se estaba parando.

–¿Y quién es Rin?– se atrevió a sonreírle cómplice.

Y justo cuando Deidara rodaba los ojos de esa forma tan sexy en que lo hacía, sus abuelos irrumpieron en la habitación.

–Obito, ya te preparamos el futón, dormirás con Onoki– anunció Madara.

–¡Abuelo!– no podían escupirle la barbacoa de esa forma.

No.

¡Ya tenía treinta y cinco!

–Miren la hora, con qué cara van a estar mañana en la boda– cansado, Madara puso las manos sobre sus caderas, mirándolo reprobatorio.

–Eso, deja de molestar a Deidara-chan– Onoki lo tomó de la axila.

–¿Molestar? ¿Deidara-chan?

–Ha sido más nieto que tú en este tiempo.

Obito lo miró confundido, Deidara le guiñó coquetamente un ojo mientras le soltaba un besito al aire.

El detalle lo descolocó momentáneamente, ayudando a que el Uchiha mayor terminara por levantarlo como si de una pluma se tratara.

–¡Ya vámonos! ¡O estas bolsas no se me irán jamás!– un malhumorado Madara hizo alianza con Onoki para las pocas cosas en las que sabían colaborar: hacerle ver mal cuando estaba a punto de conseguir una cita del ser más bello y sensual que existía sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Deidara se reía mientras veía a ese grandote ser llevado a rastras por dos viejos canosos y decrépitos. Antes de que desapareciera tras la puerta, agitó su mano a modo de saludo.

–Duérmete pronto, guapo.

La imagen de Obito tragando con fuerza se grabó en sus retinas.

Por supuesto que se había ganado una cita con él para después de la boda, hablara de lo que hablara. Ya no había semes japoneses como ese.

Tenía que aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera antes de que el tipazo se volviera al extranjero.

Responsabilidad con la cual Obito, arrastrado por sus abuelos como si tuviera diez años para que se acostara temprano, ya no estaba para nada de acuerdo.

_"Se termina la boda y renuncio. Lo juro por mi abuelita"_, se prometió mientras se abría el futón en una esquina del rancio cuarto de Onoki.

* * *

**El prompt de "Cita" será la continuación de esta historia. Espérenlo para el miércoles 9 de octubre por favor .**

** Me ha gustado escribir a Obito y Kurotsuchi de hermanos. Escribiendo _Encuentros_ me di cuenta de que tenía que ser más específica a la hora de diferenciar por qué los ojos negros de Obito le causaban cosas a Deidara, que toda la vida vio unos muy parecidos en Kurotsuchi. Pero no sabía cómo se llevarían hasta que empecé a escribir esto, y creo que la química se dio bastante bien.**

**Pobre Obito. No hay viejos que le traten bien, quedó desprotegido al morir su abuelita. Dei y sus hot pants desteñidos tendrán que hacer algo al respecto.**


End file.
